A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's : Warning SLASH, R&R! Chap 10 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know

Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but you guys already knew that

Authoress' Note: Now, I was lying in bed last night, thinking of thing's to write about, to get my mind off the stories I'm stuck with, after all the best way to get rid of writer's block is to think of something else!! I know Artemis and Foaly are an odd pair... but you know, I thought it would be cool!!!! I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Oh and just so you know, Artemis has all of memories back OK!!! And Butler has his strength back as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Thought's

Foaly was sitting, well standing really. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't sit down, being he was half horse, in his little op's box. The cramped little space was really getting too small for him, he could hardly move around. Holly tended to say it was because of his planet sized ego. Foaly just thought she was jealous because he was a genius and she wasn't.

There was nothing wrong with knowing you're own talent's far surpassed everyone else's.

Sighing the centaur stared blankly at the screen in front of him.

He was bored. That's all there was too it.

There was only so much you could do down in Haven, in LEP and quite frankly he had done it all, well as much as a centaur **could** do, most things in Haven weren't made for people with four legs.

To be completely truthful he missed that little know it all Mud Boy. Artemis was the **only** one that could understand him, hold a intelligent conversation with. The boy even challenged Foaly's own brilliance.

It was amazing that a fifteen year old Mud Boy could be so smart. From the time's he had spent sitting in this very room with the kid, watching as Artemis played with his computer and figured out what made the thing tick in 5 minute's flat. Sure he had gotten help, but not allot, Foaly had just explained some of the "basic" thing's about the fairy technology and Artemis took it from there. His slender finger's flying over the large keyboard, bright blue eyes staring intently at the screen.

Resting his hairy chin in his left hand Foaly started to paint up a picture of the young genius.

Slender frame, pale skin, wide-set blue eyes, full pink lips. The half horse genius found himself getting a little hot at the thought of the boys lips, his lithe body.

Foaly gave a small groan, shaking his head.

_What the heck am I thinking!?! He's a human!!_

The centaur sighed, he really needed to get out more.

--------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short and everything, but I just want to test this idea out, what do you guys think? Like it? Don't like it? Review please and tell me what you think!!! OH and if you have ever seen another Arty/Foaly fic, please tell me, I SO wanna see some fics about these two!!!!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	2. Where's he going to sleep?

Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know

Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but you guys already knew that

Authoress' Note: Now, I was lying in bed last night, thinking of thing's to write about, to get my mind off the stories I'm stuck with, after all the best way to get rid of writer's block is to think of something else!! I know Artemis and Foaly are an odd pair... but you know, I thought it would be cool!!!! I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Oh and just so you know, Artemis has all of memories back OK!!! And Butler has his strength back as well.

I'd like to thank my beta GinnyHarryP!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol... yes, go read the chapter!!!!!! GO!!!!!

SHOUT-OUTS!!!!!!!!!!!

**TrunkZy: (Puts her hand on the back of her head Goku style) Lol, I know, that's why I'm not going to make em shag... lol, seeing as though Foaly is half horse... and I'd rather not think about it... '**

**neko mew midorikawa: Lol, thanks!! Yeah it is a bit diff :) Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Kel the Nightmare: Well here's the next chapter!! I'm so happy you like the pairing so much **

**GinnyHarryP: Well you what I think of you :) lol and I will annoy you!!! HA HA HA HA!!!! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: "Where's he going to sleep?"

"FOALY!!!! Did Root tell you!?" Shrieked a muffled voice from behind the steel door of the centaur's op's booth. Which was quickly followed by banging.

Foaly gave a snort as the horrible sound woke him from a most wonderful dream. A dream he was determined to get back too as soon as possible.

Pressing a small button to his right, Foaly watched as non other then Holly Short came bursting through the door before the poor thing had a chance to slide open.

Yawning, the centaur stretched his well muscled arms over his head, blinking sleep from his hazel eyes.

"And what is the occasion that caused you to grace me with you're presence Holl?" He asked, smiling.

Holly paused in her ranting to glare at him.

"Commander Root has JUST told me that Artemis and the rest of his crew are coming here for a few days!! Why though is beyond me!" She hollered.

Now true, Holly regarded young Artemis a one of her closest friend's and she loved him dearly. **But** he wasn't a peach to be around for more then an hour, and spending some "Quality time" With the sly mud weasel wasn't on her top 10 thing's to do list. The boy tended to drag down the happy meter, what with his toneless voice and dull expression.

Foaly how ever was having a completely opposite reaction. If this space wasn't so damn small and Holly wasn't there, he would be dancing for joy. Artemis had been on his mind for two weeks and while he didn't like to admit it, he seemed to fancy the boy. If only a little.

"Really? And where pre tell, will they all stay?" He asked, pulling a keyboard to wards him.

Holly shrugged, slumping down on a near by chair. Well, the only other chair that was stuffed into the small space Foaly had no choice but to call home.

"How am I supposed to know! Root just told me,"

Foaly rolled his eyes, typing something onto the screen beside him and then lent over to the small speaker hanging above him.

"Hay Julius, Holly and I...," The centaur was cut off abruptly as Root's voice screamed over the speaker.

"HOW MANY TIME'S HAVE I TOLD YOU **NOT TO CALL ME JULIUS!!! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HORSE!!!**"

Not effected at all by Root's harsh word's Foaly smiled brightly.

"I think you say that about fifteen time's a day, but anyway, I'd love to chat sun shine but I need to ask you something,"

There was a pause, as Root lit one of his fowl smelling cigars. Or that's what Foaly gathered.

"Oh really? And what might that be horse boy?"

Foaly placed his hand's behind his head.

"Well Holly has just come in here saying that the Fowl boy and his buds are coming to stay? What's the deal?" He asked.

Root smiled. Well as close to a smile as Julius Root was willing to go.

"Yeah that's right, oh by the way, I was wondering if Fowl could stay at you're place?"

Foaly froze.

WHAT!?!

"What! Why, I mean can't he stay with Holly or something?"

At this Holly sprang from her seat. Her hazel eyes burning into her best friend's.

"NO WAY!!! I don't want that little mud weasel staying at my house!!! I'll take Juliet thank you very much, besides you two genius' will get along fine, just talk about computer's or something," She said absentmindedly, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Foaly frowned. His place, now there was somewhere he hadn't been in year's. Literally. He couldn't take Artemis to that dump. It was most likely covered in a few inches of dust.

And besides where would he sleep? Foaly had quite a large bed, but if he let Artemis sleep there (Which he would) Where in the world would he sleep? He didn't have a couch. Didn't need one. Couldn't sit down ON one.

"Where's he going to sleep?"

Holly obviously wasn't paying attention. It was easy for her, Juliet would probably sleep on the fold out couch and they'd be all peachy. Root rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, think of something," He said, waving his hand dismissively "Oh and by the way, they'll be coming this afternoon," With that said, Root turned off the monitor, leaving Foaly and Holly to stare wide-eyed at the now black screen.

-----------------------------------------------

That very afternoon found Foaly running around his apartment, cleaning this, fixing that. He had changed the sheet's on his bed and tried his hardest to make the place look at least half way decent.

The centaur had figured Artemis was used to the very best of everything, seeing as though the boy was filthy rich and always got what he wanted.

Foaly was just dusting off the couch he had remembered he had, and was propping some cushions up on the brown two seater when there was a knock on the door. Foaly gasped, trotting over to the entrance of his home, he checked his reflection in the mirror next to him.

"Who is it?" He half yelled through the steel door.

There was a pause then the door opened, causing the centaur to stumble backward.

Standing in the doorway was one Artemis Fowl the Second, waring a pair of Distressed denim jean's, tight in all the right places, a pale pink polo t-shirt and a pair of lean pure white sneaker's. (Lean as in not chunky and stuff...). His ebony hair falling around his pale, pretty face. A black leather suit case sitting beside him.

Artemis watched as Foaly gathered him self, straightening up and looking at the Fowl boy.

"Oh, hi Artemis, didn't expect to see you so soon,"

Artemis smiled. If only a little.

"I hope I haven't intruded," He said, his soft, cold voice, music to the centaur's ears.

Foaly shook his head.

"NO!! Of course not!!"

Artemis smiled again. The boys smile was something else. It was a mixture of cool, cold, sexy and frightening.

"Well that's good," He said. Suddenly his bright blue eyes darted to the coffee table. Foaly followed the teens gaze and almost let out a squeak. There was a lap top sitting open on the table. The marquee screen saver flying across the monitor.

It was in Gnomish, and said something along the lines as "Foaly Loves Arty,". Foaly smiled sheepishly, snapping the computer shut with a flick of his tail.

"So... let me get you're bags,"

-------------------------------------------------------------

There we go!!!!!! ALL DONE!!! Lol, I promise this fic will get better as the story grows, but yeah, review place and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!! Any idea's? Something you want in the fic? Tell me and I'll try my best to do it!!!!!!!!

By the way, the spell check is stuffing up for some reason so... yeah any spelling error's I tried to fix them but it DOESN'T!!!!....

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	3. Flirting?

**Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know**

**Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but you guys already knew that**

**Authoress' Note: Here's the next chapter!!!**

**Oh and just so you know, Artemis has all of memories back OK!!! And Butler has his strength back as well.**

**SHOUT-OUTS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TrunkZy: Awww that's so sweet!! (Gets all teary eyed) Here have a bad full of cookie's!!! Yes, Artemis IS very sexy isn't he... and he will only get better!!! If I have my way... and seeing as though this is my fic, I will!!!! lol I haven't decided on the shagging thing... I'll work something out And I think Foaly would be.... horse sized... yeah, he'd be too small for Arty is he was pony sized... (Starts to cackle) Oh my... that has a very... disturbing double meaning... but don't listen to me... **

**neko mew midorikawa: Yeah, so into this story am I That's ok, even if you're review was like Update! I really couldn't care less, any review is fine Here's the chapter for you! Here's a cookie!!**

**Kel the Nightmare: Thank you for the info on Foaly, I so can't be bothered looking through the books... Have a cookie!!! Thank you so much!!! I love putting boys in pink... lol, they look nice in it **

**GinnyHarryP: I always listen to you!!!! Why wouldn't I? Have a cookie!!!!!!!!!!**

**Forsaken-in-death: Thank you!! I try my hardest Hope you like this chapter too! Cookie's!!!!**

**Neutrino: Lol, I will put in more yummy description's of Arty for you all and for my self as well... yeah I am just so sick of the Arty/Holly thing 97 of AF romance fics are A/H so... I want to try something diff!!! And a cookie for you!**

**Identity99: Lol, well... I promise I won't have Foaly doing... ah... thing's in this fic in his... wait... no can;t tell you... it would ruin everything!? Anyway, thank you, Arty is very sexy.... and I plan to keep him that way!! Here's a cookie!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Flirting?

Artemis stood in the middle of Foaly's lounge room while the centaur rushed about, asking if he'd like anything to drink, eat, look at. Where he'd like to sit and so on. It was actually quite amusing to watch.

"Would you like anything Artemis? Anything at all?" Asked Foaly, picking up a bowl of what seemed to be carrots and offering it to the boy.

Artemis forced himself not to make a face and just smiled.

"Oh, no thank you,"

Foaly smiled back, gosh, Artemis' smile was perfect. His teeth where white and straight , his lips where a light pink and full. And it took all of Foaly's will power not to jump him. (AN: Well... I'll sort out the sex thing... Looks around sheepishly)

Artemis looked around the small apartment.

"You have a nice place," He said, walking over to Foaly, who trotted back a few step's, so as to not be so close to the dark haired boy.

"Thanks I don't use it much so I apologize for the mess and crap," The centaur said absently, waving one hairy hand around, gesturing to the room.

Artemis just smiled.

"Oh I don't mind, as long as I'm with _you_ I don't really care,"

Foaly paused, one of his front legs raised, forming an arch. His mind did a back track of what the boy had said and his face went blank. What did Artemis mean by that. Had he... had he read the screen saver!?! Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!! He had forgotten Artemis could _read_ Gnomish. If Artemis had skimmed over the scroll then he was so _screwed_.

"Oh well... ah, that's good... then..., let me show you where you'll sleep," He said, resisting the edge to take the boys hand.

Artemis followed, commenting on different thing's as they passed them. Such as the interesting family photo's that hung on the walls and nick knack's Foaly had collected over the year's. The boy seemed very interested in just about everything about Foaly's home. Probably because he had never been to a fairies house before.

"This is my room, but you will be sleeping here," Explained the centaur. Gesturing at the large bed. Covered in a deep green cover.

Artemis nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting down. He gave a slight bounce, and nodded again.

"This is a nice bed, very comfortable," He looked up at Foaly with large blue eyes "Where will you sleep? With me?"

Foaly gave a slight jump at the teenager's word's.

"Ah no... I'll be sleeping on the couch," He said, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

Artemis frowned.

"Well that's not very comfortable, you're couch isn't very big, maybe I should sleep there and you-" He was cut off as Foaly started forward.

"No!! No you sleep here, you're my guest!"

Artemis tilted his head to one side cutely. Something he had started to do at school to get his way with the other boys and even the male teacher's. (And no... he has not done anything like _that_ with the teacher's). Artemis knew he was pretty, and being the proud boy that he was, he didn't resent it. Being pretty and going to an all boys school, a school full of sex deprived boys who jumped anything that moved for that matter, had it's advantages.

"Well, we could share a bed, it's big enough," The boy said, raising an eyebrow.

Foaly's face drained of all it's colour at that statement. Was Artemis _flirting_ with him? He looked at the genius again, who was looking at him, waiting for his answer. Absentmindedly running a slender hand through his hair. He was. Those beautiful blue eyes staring innocently at him. Why Artemis was anything but innocent. He wasn't a slut. Whoever called him one would meet the angry wrath of Butler. But. He had had his fair share of bedtime activities. With only the boys Artemis deemed worthy of his... company in bed. And notice I only said boys? Well that's because our dear little Arty is gay. He had been forced on date's with some of his mother's friend's daughter's. And went gay after his fifth date with a girl named Chloe.

In Artemis' experience with girl's, well rich, snotty, "I'm too good for you" kinda girls anyway. Was how do you say, not very enjoyable. He knew for a fact that they didn't like him at all and only went out with him because he could buy them lot's of nice, sparkely thing's. Which Artemis never did. He only paid for what they where doing and never bought them any presents. He wasn't a gentlemen, never thought that the situation called for him to be one, didn't want to be one and didn't think he _needed_ to be one. Seeing as though his date normally treated him like a pile of cow dropping's and flirted with any good looking male that crossed her path. So. He had turned to boys instead.

Which proved to be more satisfying. But back to the situation at hand.

Foaly stuttered, waving his hands around as Artemis sat on his bed, trying not to smile.

"Oh no, I'll... I'll sleep on the couch, it's fine, really!"

The boy shrugged.

"If you insist," He said, standing up and walking over to Foaly. Stopping a few feet away from him.

The centaur looked around the bedroom, trying to will away the blush that had spread over his cheek's.

"Are you alright Foaly?" Asked a soft, cool voice from in front of him.

The centaur looked back at Artemis who had come a bit closer to him, his lips pulled down in a frown. Foaly nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, say do you want to go to my op's booth?" He asked, changing the subject.

Artemis' normally dull face, brightened up considerably.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

--------------------------------------------------

Ok, so it was short... but I wanted to leave it there!!!!!!!!!!! It's sssoooo hot here at the moment... and being hot distracts me from my writing... well anyway, review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Well Aren't We the Popular One

**Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know**

**Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but you guys already knew that**

**Authoress' Note: Hmm... I want lemon to be in this but... with Foaly being half horse... Goes off into her own little world of plotting, completely forgetting about the reader's .... anyway... OH!! I forgot to tell you... if you love Holly, I'm afraid to say that I do not... so... she won't be treated nicely in this story. Not bashings or anything, gosh no! She will just be... a bitch ... just for the fact that I don't like her that much... I'm sorry if it sounds mean but you know... I tend to make everyone I don't like unpleasant in my fics...**

**Also, I know, I KNOW that my grammar and spelling suck ppl... so please don't waste review space by telling me... it gets to be annoying and won't help the situation**

**SHOUT-OUTS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TrunkZy: Well you're review was long! And I love long reviews!! As a reward!! Here!!! Hands over an Arty plushie Anyway yes I love making Arty a devious little brat as you put it ) I don't _mean_ to make Artemis into a slut Looks innocently around It just came out that way... on purpose... Smile's sheepishly Well why would Artemis WANT to be with Foaly, I thought it would be obvious!! He's in _love!_ lol, and I will sort out the lemon thing so he WILL get something out of it... but lets not talk about that right now. Uh what else... Looks over review AH yes, when I so kindly explained how Arty dear is gay, well... I though you needed to know! A bit of pointless, useless information goes a long way! And uh... he's a bit dense Foaly but I'll say... yes he does know. **

**Kel the Nightmare: Yes... Chloe IS a very Mary Sue-ish name... ' But you know... it's all I could think of on the dot! Yeah I can too... maybe I'll write a fic on it...**

**GinnyHarryP: ) That is fine!! Seeing as though everything is fixed )**

**Forsaken-in-death: So glad you liked it ) I try to be funny, though most of the time... I'm not... )**

**Identity99: Well I'm a girl and I like it! Well... if he was REAL I wouldn't... because then that would mean he'd be off the market... but yes, I'll take you're advice on the "R" thing, I might throw in a flashback about Arty's... activities at school!! And I'm current;y working on a fic about it!!! Lol Arty IS hot... and he'll just get hotter if everything goes as planned ) **

**Lady of Serpents: It is diff, but like I have said before, too much Holly/Arty stuff... I like a REALLY GOOD one... but you know, there just isn't enough AF slash around... and I have scrapped up all I can find ) It is fun to see Foaly get all flustered**

**Madd Girl: Here is the next chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!**

**xDDDDDD: I'm not really sure if that was a flame or a review... but thanks anyway!! Boost's my review number!!! And that's always good!!!**

**I am so sorry if I missed anyone!!! And thanks to all who read the story but don't review it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Aren't We the Popular One

The Op's Booth, as I have said before, was bloody small. It was cramped enough when Foaly was in there by himself, but having someone sitting in there with him, ah now that was comfortable. And if you didn't realize, I was being sarcastic. Let me put it this way, it's like sitting in the box you're TV came in with three other people.

Artemis had placed himself in a swivel chair Foaly had fetched for him, and was sitting in front of a computer screen, taping away at a keyboard that sat on his lap.

Foaly was standing beside him. Marveling at Artemis' pretty feature's. The boys dark hair was falling into his slender face. The tips ending in little curls. And if Foaly didn't know any better, he would say that Artemis was letting them sit there on purpose. As if he knew it made him look irresistible.

But his hair wasn't the only thing the centaur was gazing at. No. He was also studying the oval glasses the boy was wearing. It was strange. Normally glasses don't tend to look good on pale, skinny teenager's with gaunt, morbid expression's. But somehow, Artemis made them work with the rest of his face. The genius had let them slide down his nose a bit so he could gaze above the rims and still see the keys when he looked down. Foaly hadn't noticed that Artemis wore glasses. He hadn't seen the teen wear them before.

Artemis was staring at the screen, though he could feel Foaly's eyes on him, which made him smirk, if only a little.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly.

Foaly gave a small squeak and quickly averted his golden eyes to the floor. Or rather what could be seen of the floor.

"Ah nothing... I was just looking at you're glasses, I have never noticed them before,"

Artemis smiled.

"I just got them, they say from all the time I spend in front of the computer, my eye sight isn't perfect, I only need them for reading and working on the computer, other wise my sight is fine," He said, peering at Foaly over the grey rims. It was a very flirtatious look. "Do they look okay?" He asked suddenly, taking off the glasses and looking at them.

Foaly couldn't help the smile that spread across his hairy face. That was too cute. Artemis had looked so serious when he said that. Like Foaly's opinion really mattered.

"I think you look beautiful," He said without thinking.

Artemis blushed. He wasn't expecting that. But was pleased with the answer none the less.

Foaly on the other hand had almost fainted as soon as he realized what he had said. How stupid could he _be._ Saying something like that and too Artemis of all people.

The centaur stole a peek at Artemis. The boy was staring at him, a light pink staining his cheeks. He looked quite embarrassed, but still wore that playful smirk. He was an extremely confident boy, that was for sure.

"Well that's good to hear," Said the genius, putting his glasses back on and turning his attention back to the screen.

And with that, Foaly was left with his thought's. Again.

--

A few hour's latter saw Foaly and Artemis still cramped up in the Op's booth. Not that neither of them minded though. They where enjoying themselves greatly. It was nice to speak too someone who could understand what they where talking about. And not sit there dumbly, nodding.

Artemis looked up at Foaly and opened his mouth, ready to start another conversation, but just as he was about to ask Foaly something, the door to the Op's booth slid open and Holly and Juliet flew through, both tackling Artemis, who gave a very undignified squeak and fell to the floor. The two girls falling with him.

Juliet smiled widely, standing up and helping Holly to her feet. Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"You want something?" He asked, while Foaly pulled him to his feet. The pretty genius smiled at Foaly then looked at the two girl's who were bouncing on the spot.

Holly shrugged.

"Not really,"

Juliet nodded.

Artemis' face drained of all emotion as he stared at his friend's blankly. Foaly just grinned.

"So you came in here, almost broke my spine and for no good reason?"

"Yep!" They said in at the same time.

Foaly rolled his golden eyes. They must have ate allot of sugar before they came here.

"Well can you leave please? Foaly and I where busy,"

Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"And why is that?"

"Because my dear Holly-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I please, and anyway, you wouldn't understand what we where doing because _Holly_ it is too complicated to explain too someone with you're IQ,"

"Hey I'm smart!"

"I never said you weren't,"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't, what I _said_ was that our activities are far too complicated for you and Juliet, manly because we are genius' and you Holly are not,"

"You could tone it down," Said Juliet, wisely stepping in between the two before Holly lost it. Artemis turned his gaze to her for a moment then back to the fuming fairy in front of him.

"Foaly and I where just experimenting with his computer system, that's all,"

"You could've just said that,"

"Yes but I didn't, it's much more fun getting you riled up over nothing," He said simply, smiling.

Holly opened her mouth, obviously too sware at the boy until Foaly trotted over and swung one arm over Holly's shoulder's.

"Come on Holl's, why don't you and Juliet go and see a movie or something? Staying around here will just be unbearably boring for you, as Artemis and I will just be sitting here, doing complicated and dull thing's on the computer," He said cheerfully, ushering a protesting Holly out of the door.

The LEP officer looked over her shoulder at Artemis, as he said goodbye to a giggling Juliet. Who gave her brother-type figure a tight hug, to which Artemis only half heartedly returned.

And when Juliet skipped out, Holly forced herself not to blush as the Fowl heir, gave her a small wave.

"Well have a good time!" Said Foaly, and with one final push, shoved Holly out of the booth.

As the door slid shut Artemis sat himself down again and smiled slyly at Foaly.

"You should have a lock on this door," Was all he said, before spinning around and smirking at the screen.

--------------------------------------------------

Well now how was that? Yes I understand... it was kinda pointless... but well you know... )

Well you know the drill my wonderful reader's!!!!! Review!!!!!! I just love getting them, they are so nice!!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	5. Sex and Shaving

**Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know**

**Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but I wish I owned Artemis.**

**Authoress' Note: Ok ppl! I have something to ask of all of you! If there are ANY Foaly and Artemis slash stories out there... I would love to see them... I have looked but as of yet... nothing has jumped out at me. Which sucks... I need to see how these two can go about their... special buissness... grins Anyway, TrunkZy, bless her, told me that this story was being sorely neglected... I am SO sorry. Allot of my fics are being neglected... (Mostly my DBZ ones) I guess that's what happens when you keep posting new stories and forget where you're going with others... but I am going to update everyone single on of my stories... one by one... even if they are short chapters... but I guess a short chap is better then none. **

**I remember it being mentioned in the books (AF files I think) That Foaly is pony sized, meaning his horse body is the size of a pony... but... I think he'd look kind of... stumpy like that... if you would prefer Foaly to be horse size then I shall make him like that, I've always thought of Foaly like that anyway... it's cooler**

**Oh yes, Artemis will tend to be OOC (In the seduction area) so if you don't like it... suck it up, because it's my story and I can do what I please**

**Also, I have no idea what Foaly looks like... so I'm improvising here, I'm guessing he'd look allot like the centaur's in HP and fantasy movies... so don't yell at me if I have described him wrong.**

Chapter Four: Sex and Shaving

The two genius' didn't see Holly and Juliet for a good three hour's. Something they where both grateful for. The reasons, Artemis, they both annoyed him greatly. And Foaly, it gave him time alone with his love.

Not that neither of them dis liked the two girls. They liked them, enough. Artemis loved Juliet like a sister, he liked Holly as a friend. It might of developed into something more had the fairy cut him some slack whenever they were with in ten feet of each other. The punching, cursing and insulting really wore on his nerve's. He had said sorry for kidnapping her. More time's then he cared to remember, but that girl could really hold a grudge.

Foaly chanced another look at Artemis, who seemed to be gazing at the computer but not really seeing it. His blue eyes where glazed over and his head was tilted to the side in a sort of lazy way. The look as a whole determined that Artemis was deep in thought. But about what? Well if Foaly knew, he'd most likely have a heart attack.

"How do centaur's have sex?" Artemis suddenly asked half an hour later.

The two genius' where still locked in Foaly's booth, and it had been pretty quiet since Holly and Juliet had been kicked out. That is, it was quiet until Artemis decided to liven things up a bit. Foaly choked on the soda he was currently sipping and whirled around to face a curious if not sly looking Artemis.

"What?"

"I'm just curious, I mean I haven't met any other centaur's, how do you satisfy you're self? You must be frustrated," Artemis said, looking for all the world like he was asking about what Foaly had for breakfast.

The centaur could do nothing more then gape at his crush, who sat next to him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see... I ah... what it is..." He trailed off, blushing.

Artemis just smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry Foaly, I'm just kidding," He said, walking over to the door. "Why don't we go and get something to eat?"

The older genius nodded and opened the door, trotting to the side so as to let Artemis exit first.

"What a gentlemen," The Mud Boy commented softly, walking past Foaly and stepping out into the dimly lit corridor. (AN: Where IS Foaly's booth? It was probably mentioned in the books but I'm too lazy to look)

Foaly blushed and walked out behind him. They would go back to the centaur's house and eat there, in privet.

As they where walking, the pretty human would glance at Foaly, running his stunning blue eyes over the "human" part of the centaur. He then would chuckle and turn his attention back to the front. Foaly frowned and looked down at himself, feeling more then a little self conscious.

"What is it?" He asked after Artemis looked at him again.

The boy just shrugged and said nothing, smiling slightly. But this just made the feeling that Artemis though him ugly, worse. Foaly crossed his well muscled arms over his hairy chest and frowned at the floor.

"Have you ever considered shaving? Or waxing?" Said Artemis, looking up from his All Berry smoothie.

They had stopped at a juice bar and Artemis had asked if he could have something from there. As it turned out the boy was obsessed with smoothies and had to have them as frequently as a chocoholic has to have chocolate. And Foaly had jumped at the chance of buying the smaller genius something that had made Artemis seemingly very happy. Foaly himself was having a few carrot's, his favorite food. And like I had said before, they where enjoying their lunch at Foaly's flat. But back to the mater at hand.

Foaly swallowed his mouth full of carrot and frowned.

"Uh, no not really? Why?" He asked, that feeling of ugliness coming back to him.

Artemis just smiled and took a sip of his smoothie.

"Oh no reason, I just think that you would look much _sexier _without all of that hair on you're body," The boy said, smiling that seductive smile he had somehow began to wear when around the centaur. "You have a great upper body and it would look better without the hair,"

Foaly raised his eyebrows and looked down at his chest. It was true he _was_ very hairy. But all centaur's where. Well, all _male_ centaur's where anyway. But some would have their hair removed. Foaly himself had never seen a reason to shave before, he had no one to impress and always thought he looked pretty good. But Artemis, love of his life had said that he, Foaly, would look much sexier with out the hair. Sexier!. Well if Artemis thought that, then Foaly would do all that he could to get rid of his body hair.

"You think so?" Said the older genius.

Artemis nodded, dipping his pointer finger into his smoothie and bringing the slender digit up to his mouth.

"Oh yes," He said and slid his finger between his lips, sucking the liquid meal off the tip of his finger.

Foaly's golden eyes where glued to the boys full pink lips as Artemis sucked slowly on his finger. After a minute the mud boy pulled the digit back out and wiped his hand on his pants, his bright blue eyes piercing into Foaly's. The centaur gulped, and ran a hand through his curly locks.

They continued to stare at each other for a moment longer before a loud knock on the door broke Foaly and Artemis away.

"I wonder who that could?" Artemis started, but was cut off as the door slide open and Butler strode in, Holly and Juliet lingering in the doorway.

"Artemis, I've been wondering where you'd got to, you really should call me every hour to let me know where you are," Said the boys bodyguard, coming to stand beside Artemis, who smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Butler, I forgot," He said, patting the larger man on his arm.

Butler grunted and smiled at Foaly.

"Hello Foaly, sorry to come barging in like that, but I get worried," He said, glancing down at Artemis, who was sipping his smoothie and staring into space.

The centaur nodded and smiled back. It was understandable. Artemis had an uncanny ability to get himself into dangerous situations. It must be hard to be Butler.

"No problemo Butler, you are his bodyguard after all," He said, watching as Butler nodded curtly and scanned the room. Out of habit, Foaly guessed.

"Hey Artemis!" Juliet suddenly hollered, peering around the corner into the kitchen/dining room. "Holly was going to take me around Haven, we wanted to know if you wanted to come?" She asked, turning on the puppy dog look, full force. Now true, you would think someone like Artemis Fowl the Second (AN: That is SUCH a long name...) would be wholly unaffected by a look like that. But to her great delight, Juliet had found that Artemis was a sucker for her pleading wide eyed look. The boy had said it had something to do with her being like an older sister. And it worked now.

Artemis rolled his eyes and looked at Foaly.

"Do you mind?" He said, his voice polite and soft.

Foaly of course did mind, he didn't want Artemis going anywhere! As specially with those two. Holly and Juliet seemed to have the hots for Artemis and it pissed him off. Now to be fair, he loved Holly, she was his best friend and Juliet was cool too, but Artemis was _his_ or he wanted Artemis to be his. But Artemis looked like he wanted to go, after all Holly and Juliet where his friend's too.

"Of course I don't mind, I have something I need to do anyway," He said, smiling as Artemis stood up.

The boy wasn't given a chance to make a reply longer then "Goodbye" As Juliet had bounded in happily and yanked him out the door, Butler following. Waving to Foaly before shutting the door behind him.

Now alone in his ugly little flat Foaly glanced at Artemis' half finished smoothie and smiled. Remembering the conversation they had been having before being interrupted.

"He thinks I'd look better without the hair huh? Well I guess I could give it a try," He muttered to himself, trotting into the bathroom.

It was amazing that even though Foaly never shaved, he still had a razor in the cabinet above his sink. Holly had bought it for him the year before, saying he might need it one day, whatever the heck that had meant. It was a nice battery powered razor, as specially made for thick centaur hair. At the time Foaly had scoffed at the thing, thinking that all the hair made him look manly. But now...

Foaly picked up the razor and turned it on, watching as a blue ring around the blades began to foam up. Built in shaving cream.

"Well... lets get started," He said, turning the tap on.

**A mis leading chapter title I know... it had hardly anything to do with the chapter its self... sorry about that... :) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it was short, sorry... I seem to be doing that allot lately... writing short chapters**

**well review please and lend me you're thought's! Nice ones mind you, and I don't want any of you telling me stupid pointless _rude_ things like, seeing you're English teacher, who is really good with grammar or that I should read an English text book. Please ppl just read the story and shut up about the grammar, I know I suck, you don't _need_ to rub it in... sorry if I sound crabby, but it's really starting to piss me off.**

**Anyway, to all of you who like this story and can deal with the mistake's I make and tell me in helpful, polite ways, I thank you ALL for reading this chapter! Love you guys for it, really I do!**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


	6. If you want something done, get someone ...

**Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know**

**Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but I wish I owned Artemis.**

**Authoress' Note: I've been looking for an Artemis slash fic but can't find any! (Not including the ones I already read) **

**Kel the Nightmare told me that Foaly _might_ have little horns on his head, like those little goat ppl in Disney movies. I don't think Foaly has horns but... since it sounds cute, I'm going to give him some!**

**Chapter Six: If you want something done, get someone else to do it**

Foaly was a genius, he could do anything he set his mind too. Nothing was too difficult for the smartest centaur in the whole of Haven... nothing that is, except this. Shaving it seemed, was something Foaly had yet to master. He could not drag the razor over his hairy flesh for more then two minute's before he cut himself. Maybe Holly should of done it for him. But then Foaly would have to tell Holly why he was shaving and he didn't think he could do that. Or maybe he should of gone to one of those beauty salons.

Artemis would be gone for most of the day and Foaly wanted to look his damn best by the time the boy came back. And so far, all the centaur had done was make himself look as though he had fallen head first into a meat grinder.

"Ah this will never do! Look at me? I look like an idiot," He growled, glaring at his reflection.

Artemis would probably laugh at him if he saw Foaly like this. Covered in little square's of toilet paper and small tuft's of sandy hair spotted all over his upper half.

Foaly sighed, bringing the razor up to his cheek.

Two hours later, Foaly had successfully removed all hair from his human half, all but his head of course, he'd look like a fool if he'd shaved his head. Unfortunately, he had replaced the hair with an assortment of scratches and grazes. All of which not only looked stupid and ugly, but stung like nothing else and wouldn't stop bleeding. The centaur had practically covered his entire upper body with tissues, which stuck to him due to the blood. Foaly didn't think he could look more idiotic if he tried.

From the way things where going, he'd never look nice or even half way decent. Artemis was sure to laugh at him when he came back. The centaur was starting to wish he had never picked up the razor.

Just as things couldn't possibly get any worse Artemis walked into the bathroom. Shopping bags gripped in his slender hands.

"Hi, I'm back, I got you some-?". The boy froze mid sentence, staring at the centaur with wide blue eyes.

Foaly whirled around, his mouth hanging open.

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT?_

Artemis blinked, shopping bags falling from his hands. A small, sly smirk spread across his face as the genius placed his hands on his hips.

"Well now, I see you've been busy,"

**Ducks under the desk as reader's throw things at her I know... I know... It's short! TOO short, but I'm sorry. I really am? I'm trying to update a lot of my fics and I need to make small sacrifices in order to do that, which means smaller chapter's for the time being. I hoped you liked it anyway. If you didn't, I don't bloody care and don't want to hear it. You don't like what I write? That's not MY problem, it's your's! **

**Anyway, I want to take a vote. Which IS! How the HECK do I make these two have sex... I am ALL out of idea's that don't sound corney... help me someone... I need some way for Foaly to turn into a human some how... if it doesn't work I'll skip it, either way... I just... want to write a lemon that doesn't have me locked up. '**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


	7. That's Very Sweet

Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know

Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but I wish I owned Artemis.

Authoress' Note: I'm such an unhappy mood... I got The Sims 2 today BUT the damn thing cannot be installed onto my shit box of a computer... AHHH! I need some soft wear to get it to work but Windows won't let me... Money good and wasted... and I really wanted the game too... the first one sucks. But that doesn't mean I'll make the character's lives a misery just cause I feel like crap. Anyway!. So, Kel the Nightmare told me that Foaly DOES have little horns. How cute is that! (SQUEE Huggles Foaly) And none of you want me to turn Foaly into a human. I won't ok, I don't want him to be one. I'll just do it if I want them to have sex! Just temporarily like... you know, for some sort of... waves hand around thing... I'll tell you when we come to it.

Chapter Seven: That's Very Sweet.

Foaly - razor still clasped tightly in his hand- stared with wide hazel eyes as Artemis came over to him.

"You really did a number on your self," said the Irish boy, looking the centaur over.

Foaly blushed, placing the razor on the self above his sink.

"I ah... I've never shaved before and... well,". The rest of his sentence died in his throat as Artemis raised his hand to the centaur's cheek.

"You did this for me?" he asked.

Foaly could only nod. His voice had abandoned him when that soft palm had pressed against his cheek. Oh it felt wonderful. Artemis's hand's never did anything but type on the computer, write and build things in his laboratory. So they where very soft and delicate. Any hard work was done by Butler.

Artemis smiled at Foaly's nod. Cupping his other cheek.

"That's very sweet," he said softly.

Foaly could feel his face burning. Which was perfect. Not only was he covered in scrapes and toilet paper, but now he was bright red as well. What an image he must make. Artemis though, didn't seem to care all that much. The boy genius raised himself up on his tippy toes and lightly pressed his lips to Foaly's.

The kiss was sweet. The kiss was everything Foaly had dreamed of!. The kiss was... short. Very short in fact. Artemis pressed his lips briefly to the centaur's, then pulled away. A faint blush colouring the Irish boys cheeks.

A long and uncomfortable silence followed this action.

Artemis removed his hands from the centaur's face and turned around, walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. Leaving Foaly standing frozen, staring after him.

What just happened...

READ THIS!

Now then. My spelling and grammar are horrid. You don't need to tell me. I normally correct my spelling on but I'm guessing some of their system's are down or whatever. So I can't correct anything. I'm going to send this to my beta. And I'll replace this chapter, with the finished betaed one. So don't get your panties in a knot when you see my less than perfect spelling and grammar.

READ THIS!

Another short chapter! If you call that a chapter... I'll make the next one nice and long for you. I just... shamefully couldn't be bothered this time. Sorry my lovely forgiving reviewers. Well... they kissed didn't they? (Someone throws something at her)... Review if it pleases you. It sure pleases me!.

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	8. Whoops Locks Are There For A Reason

**Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know**

**Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but I wish I owned Artemis.**

**Authoress' Note: Now... I typed this chapter up because someone coughtrunkZycough had to have it. So it's a little rushed. But I did my best. The last scene might disturb some people... but I'm not sure. Oh well... (shrugs) I don't think it will... I'm just saying is all.**

**Chapter Eight: Whoops. Locks are there for a reason.**

Artemis stood just outside the bathroom door, scolding himself for his actions. True. He had planned on wooing the centaur during his stay. Or at least flirting a bit. But not kissing Foaly on the first night of his little holiday. That had to be one of the most stupid things he had ever done.

Artemis sighed and shook his head. His confident and flirtatious air gone. Oh that had been stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stu-?

"Artemis?"

The genius's mantra of "Stupid" was cut short as Foaly trotted out of the bathroom, almost running the boy over. The centaur stopped in front of Artemis, staring at the boy with confused hazel eyes.

"Artemis?" he said again, watching as the Irish boy slowly met his eyes.

Artemis stood tall. Or tried too. He wasn't feeling at all confident.

"Yes Foaly?"

The centaur was silent for a moment. Obviously thinking about what he was going to say. Artemis waited. Trying very hard not to faint. After a few moment's of uncomfortable silence, the older genius spoke up.

"Why did you... kiss me?"

Again, silence settled.

Artemis opened and closed his mouth a few times. Inwardly cursing himself, for his sudden inability to compose a simple sentence. (AN: Thank you TrunkZy) What was he going to say? "Foaly I kissed you then because I'm secretly in love with you and you've been stupidly ignorant to my advances I got kind of... impatient." No that was stupid. "Foaly I kissed you because I find you absolutely sexy and I couldn't help myself." Artemis shook his head. Causing Foaly to raise an eyebrow at him.

The younger genius sighed, his slender shoulder's sagging.

"I'm not sure." he muttered, lowering his eyes to the brown carpet, blushing deeply. "I don't know why I did it."

The centaur smiled. Artemis was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Well you must know, unless it was just a spontaneous kind of thing."

Artemis shook his head.

"No... no it wasn't. I just... "

Foaly gently tilted the boys head up.

"Just what?"

Artemis shivered at the contact. Just the older mans hand touching his chin was wonderful.

"I just wanted to." Artemis cursed himself for that lame excuse. How idiotic did that sound?.

Foaly was taken back for a moment then smiled.

"Well in that case, I wish it hadn't have ended so quickly."

Artemis's eyes widened. What?.

Foaly took this chance to lean in and press his lips to Artemis's. Hoping he wasn't going to be pushed back. Though, surprisingly. Artemis gave a happy little sigh and kissed back, opening his mouth before Foaly even had a chance to ask for permission. The centaur's tongue swept into the wet cavern. Kissing Artemis hungrily as the boy wrapped his slim arms around Foaly's neck.

The fairy genius lost himself in the blissfully sweet taste that was Artemis Fowl the Second. Looping his muscular arms around the boys waist and crushing the other to him, Foaly deepened the kiss, claiming the Irish boy for himself.

Oh how he'd dreamt of this moment. And it was even better than anything he could have thought up.

Foaly growled, sliding his hands down to the Fowl heir's arse. Grabbing it roughly. Artemis gave a muffled squeak, but didn't do much else as the older man lifted the boy up. Artemis wrapped his legs around the human half of the centaur, pressing their bodies together. Well the human parts anyway.

Due to lack of air, the two parted. Barely though. Artemis rested his forehead against Foaly's, breathing heavily.

"I... I never thought you'd have it in you." said Artemis finally, after a brief and comfortable silence.

Foaly smirked.

"Are you glad I did?"

Artemis smiled.

"Of course I am, can't you tell?"

Foaly opened his mouth to answer, when a shriek cut through the air. Artemis and Foaly turned their head's to wards the entrance to the living room. Where a very shocked Holly Short stood. Her hazel eyes as wide as dinner plates and her mouth hanging open.

**There we go. I said the next chapter was going to be longer didn't I? And it was... kind of. Hope it's ok. Review please. Because they make me happy.**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


	9. Holly

**Title: A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know**

**Summery: The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but I wish I owned Artemis.**

**Authoress' Note: I bet you have all been wondering where the hell I've been no? Well my computer has been sick for the past month and a bit. I got it back last week, but with The Half Blood Prince that came out last week, I've been reading that. (Not my favorite I tell you...) and I'm... lazy. Also while writing this VERY sentence I got an email from the "big guns" of telling me I'm banned until further notice and that one of my HP stories has been removed for the reason of saying "fuck" in a T rated story (What's T stand for again? I hate this new rating system). How... careless of me. So. I have been away for a bit. But no fear, I'm back. Aren't you all GLAD! **

**Um... you have all been SO helpful about the sex thing. And I have FINALLY come to a decision . But you will all have to wait and see what that is. Ho ho ho. (People throw things at her)**

**You know... I have just started to wonder about Foaly's insides. I mean... he's half man, half horse. Normally a centaur's human half ends at the pelvis. But then... wouldn't Foaly have more then ONE stomach? And other things. Hmm... confusing. I thought of it when I wrote the first line to this chapter.**

**Ok Holly Lovers. You should leave now. Because I dis-like her and make her a nosy bitch in my stories. No offense to you guys or anything but... I don't like Holly.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight: Holly**

**-------------------------------------------**

For the most part, the sudden arrival of Holly almost gave Foaly a heart attack. The girl was so small that she tended to slip into rooms without being noticed. Well ok, so she didn't really. Holly was loud, so you normally knew when she was in the room with you. But Foaly had had his mind on more important things and hadn't noticed his friend come into his house.

So now, with Artemis wrapped around him, and Foaly's hands on... places. The centaur was fading the erg to jump out of his window and try his luck in flying, very appealing.

Artemis on the other hand, was having different thoughts. Not at all worried about Holly's reaction. The genius was in fact, pissed off that she had interrupted such a perfect moment.

He had _finally_ gotten Foaly to express his feelings and Holly had to come in and ruin everything. Typical.

The fairy in question was still standing in the middle of the hall. Looking like a fish out of water. Her eyes had seemed to grow even larger as the uncomfortable silence stretched on for more than five minutes. It was really incredible that the three could stay in their current positions for so long.

Artemis clambered down from Foaly and straitened his t-shirt. Not at all trying to look ashamed at being "found out" by his friend. Holly's wide hazel eyes followed him as did this. Her mouth had closed and she looked ready to burst.

The genius looked at her with his cold blue eyes, waiting. He didn't have to wait long though, because as soon as their eyes locked, Holly let her obvious fury lose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY ARE YOU TWO _KISSING_?" she bellowed, spitting out the last word like it was poison.

Foaly winced at this, backing up a bit.

Artemis however, continued to stare at her. Not the least bit fazed.

"That's none of your business." he said flatly.

Holly gaped at him, than ran out of the room. Artemis could of sworn he'd seen some tears, but he didn't overly care. After a moment he turned back to Foaly, who was staring at the spot Holly had occupied seconds before. His handsome face pale with worry and panic.

Artemis placed his lean hands on the centaur's cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

Foaly lowered his hazel eyes to his love. Who for once in his young life, was looking concerned. Foaly smiled. Artemis was worried about him.

"I'm fine. Just... just a little..." he trailed off.

"Shocked?" the genius finished for him, letting his hands drop.

Foaly's frown deepened at the loss of contact.

"Yeah. Shocked."

Artemis smiled.

"Well don't worry. I'm sure she'll get over it." he said.

Foaly nodded dumbly. Sure she'd get over it. In about nine years. And those where fairy years. That girl could hold a grudge. Just look at Artemis. She STILL didn't overly like him and he had saved their lives countless times. More than paying back his debt for kidnapping her.

The genius was staring at him. He looked more concerned then he had a moment ago. Probably because the centaur had been silent for more than four minutes.

Foaly smiled, if a bit sheepishly.

"I'll be fine. Why don't we go and find Holly, try and calm her down?"

Artemis shrugged.

"Alright. If you want."

The centaur smiled and led Artemis out of his flat.

--

Holly was no where to be found. She wasn't at her apartment. At the mall. Or any of her favorite hang outs. The only place left was her office. (1).

The centaur inwardly groaned.

Foaly didn't really like going there. The place didn't have an elevator. And well... people with four legs and hooves had trouble getting up those little fairy staircases. The rooms where very cramped and Foaly could hardly fit through the doorway.

Artemis on the other hand, was quite interested in seeing Holly's new work environment. He'd only heard about it over the phone. The fairy had sounded very pleased with her HQ and the genius was curious to see if it fit the girls description.

--

They arrived outside of the small office with mixed feelings. Foaly didn't want to go in. Artemis did.

"It's her day off... she wouldn't be here." said the older genius, backing up.

Artemis stayed glued to the tiles in front of the door. He looked over his shoulder at the centaur.

"But it was your idea to come here." he stated bluntly.

Foaly waved the comment off.

"True but ah... you... didn't right? So we'll just go if you-"

"I want to go in." Artemis interrupted reaching up to knock on the door.

Foaly stumbled foreword and grabbed the small fist.

"Ahh... She seemed pretty mad. Don't you think we should wait until she calms down?"

A pause, then.

"No."

Foaly sighed. When Artemis wanted to do something... he didn't back down. The younger genius looked up at his new found lover.

"It was also your idea to go calm her down. So what are you waiting for? Lets go calm her." the boy snorted and before Foaly could stop him. The Irish boy opened the door.

What they where met with was not a pretty sight.

-----------------------------------------------------

**(1) Yeah I've read tOD. And I'm trying to pretend it never existed. Gah... In this. Root isn't dead. Arty HASN'T gone straight (Lol... straight. He sure isn't.) And Of course! Artemis doesn't like Holly in that way. **

-----------------------------------------------------

**Oh a cliffie. Well... a half assed one at any rate. But look! I updated! Good yes? Of course it is.**

**I got major writer's block right in the middle of this chapter. Right where I say this _"Foaly's frown deepened at the loss of contact." _and then BAM! the plot bunnies flee and I'm left idea-less. I stopped writing and sat there, staring at the keys. LOL. I'm writing this now. Trying to think of something. :P . **

**Review! Not that you need to but... it would be super nice if you do! (makes large anime eyes at her readers)**


	10. Overreacting Much

**Title: **A Centaur Can Love Too Ya Know

**Summery: **The super genius' of AF start to fall for one another! It's bliss for them, but what of everyone else? How will the rest of the gang take the news? Not that it matter's :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Artemis Fowl... but I wish I owned Artemis.

**Authoress' Note: **No Holly did not kill herself and she ain't dead. Unfortunately. Lol. I'm kidding. You all seemed to go straight to the worst possible scenario. I thought it was very funny.

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. D

---

**chapter 10:** Over reacting much?

**---**

"Ahh..." started Foaly. Anything he was about to say dying in his throat.

_Oh boy..._

Holly, Mulch, Root, Juliet and Butler(1) where seated (Or standing, in Butler's case) around Holly's office. It was obvious Holly had told them all what she had seen. If the looks on each of their faces where any clue.

Artemis stood beside the centaur. Looking around at his friends. Who didn't look like Friends at that moment. Most resembled rabid dogs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but he wanted to say it anyway.

Butler looked around at everyone, before speaking. He didn't look angry. Just... very surprised.

"Holly told us about what she ah... what she saw when she barged into Foaly's apartment." he said, quite timidly.

"I didn't _barge in._ I knocked! Foaly wouldn't answer and it's obvious now why!" raged the red head. Shooting an accusing glare at the centaur, then at Artemis. Who gazed back placidly.

"Well you obviously didn't knock loud or long enough." said the genius flatly.

Foaly bit back a laugh at his loves retort. It was amazing how the boy could handle such situations. He was the very epitome of calm. And crule...

Holly gaped at him. As did everyone else. Butler didn't seem that surprised. But the guard never looked anything but slightly pissed off.

_Must be a bodyguard thing. _Foaly thought absently.

Holly took a few steps forward and got into Artemis's face. Something she did a lot. So the boy didn't react. Didn't move.

"Why the hell where you kissing him? How could you do that?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her and took a few steps back. Gaining his bubble of space back.

"Because I like it and it's very easy. You just lean forward and-"

"I KNOW how you do it you bastard! What I meant was how could you do such a thing!"

The genius stared at her blankly. Pretending to be confused.

"How could I?"

"YES! How could you?"

Foaly bit the inside of his cheek nervously. Moving around on the spot. His hooves clacking against the tile flooring.

"I don't understand." said the boy truthfully. It was a rare moment.

Holly snarled. And in one quick movement she darted forward, grabbing a fist full of the boys shirt and pulled him to her roughly. Pressing her lips to his.

Foaly gaped, eyes wide. He had frozen in mid trot and had two hooves raised off the ground. The room was silent.

The kiss was short and Holly and Artemis where standing apart from eachother in mere seconds. Both breathing heavily. Then before Artemis could say anything, Holly slapped him across his face and ran out of the room. Most of the offices occupants following.

Butler lagged behind, then went after Holly. Obviously trying to fight the edge to hit her back. Or shoot her... She was a girl after all and doing such things wasn't polite.

When the room was quite once more and the door closed. Foaly came up beside Artemis, who had a hand on his red and quickly swelling cheek.

"Artemis?" asked the centaur uncertainly.

The genius turned to him. Smiling slightly.

"Girls can over react can't they?"

---

(1) Am I missing anyone?

---

**Ending Note: **There we go. I had to finish this real quick because my little sister wants to go on. (glower) So... what do you think? I like making Holly a bitch... she's pretty In Character I think. Eh heh heh.

Um... also. How centaurs satisfy themselves... well... I'd rather not get into that. They ARE half horse.


End file.
